


De l’art de tricher

by Arakasi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Une rencontre nocturne, la veille de l’assassinat du Patricien Remontoir, lors de la glorieuse Rébellion de la rue Mélassière. Fanfic se déroulant durant “Ronde de nuit”.





	De l’art de tricher

**Author's Note:**

> J’adore “Ronde de nuit”. De toute l’excellente série du Guet, c’est le roman où Vimaire est le plus attachant et le plus humain (et il l’est déjà considérablement dans tous les autres livres), tout en élevant à la hauteur des beaux-arts sa compétence de fouteur de merde. Mais il y a quand même une rencontre que j’aurais vraiment voulu voir dans “Ronde de nuit” et qui n’a pas eu lieu, même si je comprends très bien pourquoi sir Terry s’est abstenu de l’écrire. Léger UA.

Le jeune homme avait obtenu des notes médiocres à presque tous ses examens, y compris celui de Sémiologie Homicide. Un exploit en un sens. Chaque étudiant savait qu’il aurait fallu avoir l’expérience et les capacités d’un chaton aveugle pour obtenir moins de quinze en Sémiologie Homicide. Cependant, aucun de ses enseignants n’avait osé le recaler. Probablement parce ce qu’il n’avait raté aucun des susdits examens. Il les avait réussis et brillamment. Bien trop brillamment. De l’avis du docteur Follet, maître des assassins, comme de tous ses professeurs, personne ne pouvait réussir à ce point un examen de la guilde sans avoir triché. 

Ce qui était exact.

Le jeune homme avait triché. Il avait été un peu déçu, mais pas vraiment étonné, d’apprendre que ce n’était pas ce que l’on avait attendu de lui.

Il avait conscience de posséder des talents exceptionnels. Il en tirait une certaine satisfaction, mais pas d’orgueil particulier. Il aimait prendre le temps de penser, de retourner patiemment une idée dans sa tête, de l’inspecter soigneusement avant chaque décision. Encore une tendance que ses professeurs ne jugeaient pas à sa juste valeur. Il avait beaucoup pensé aux talents exceptionnels et avait conclu qu’il n’y avait rien, justement, d’exceptionnel à en posséder. Un talent en soi n’était rien. Ce qui comptait, c’est ce que l’on en faisait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas précisément ce qu’il ferait des siens - il était  _ vraiment _ jeune, à peine dix-huit ans - mais il en ferait quelque chose, ceci du moins était certain.

L’homme en bas dans la rue possédait des talents exceptionnels et savait en user.

Allongé sur le toit d’une masure croulante, trois étages au dessus du niveau du pavé, le jeune homme l’observait. Il l’avait souvent observé ces trois derniers jours. Le premier jour parce qu’on le lui avait demandé ou, plus exactement, parce qu’on l’avait payé pour cela. Le deuxième et le troisième jours, par curiosité. Il n’était pas d’un naturel très curieux. Pas envers les autres personnes, en tout cas. Leurs façons de penser était souvent intéressantes, les systèmes qu’elles mettaient en place, les gouvernements qu’elles promulguaient… Les gens eux-mêmes, rarement. Mais l’homme en contrebas l’intriguait. Le fascinait.

Ce n’était qu’un sergent.

Le jeune homme avait de bons yeux. Malgré l'obscurité nocturne - deux heures venaient de sonner à la cloche du Vieux Tom, l’horloge de l'Université Invisible - il pouvait voir l'insigne couronnée briller à la lumière des lanternes fixées aux angles des édifices. De par son éducation, il avait appris à ne pas prêter attention à tout militaire en dessous du grade de capitaine. Encore fallait-il que le casque du capitaine en question soit joliment emplumé et sa cuirasse bien astiquée. Mais l’homme dans la rue était sergent. Et, en trois jours, il avait fait plus que tous les aristocrates, politiciens et généraux d’Ankh-Morpork réunis.

Les gens lui obéissaient. Tout le monde. Pas seulement les agents du guet, mais aussi les civils, les couturières, les révolutionnaires... Un phénomène d’autant plus stupéfiant qu’il donnait très peu d’ordres. Il se contentait d'être là, de marcher dans les rues, de parler aux gens, de les rudoyer parfois. On le regardait et on se disait “Cet homme sait ce qui doit être fait”. Puis, sans y penser, sans même qu’il ait besoin de le demander explicitement, on faisait ce qu’il souhaitait. C’était cela. L’Autorité. La vraie. Celle qui ne criait pas, ne s’agitait pas et ne menaçait presque jamais - ou alors seulement dans un murmure sourd toujours suivi de conséquences. Le jeune homme la voyait à l’oeuvre pour la première fois et il se demandait à quoi elle tenait. Peut-être à la certitude de son détenteur de  _ savoir  _ effectivement ce qui devait être fait et d’être prêt à tout, ou presque, pour le faire. Une bonne leçon. Il se promettait de ne jamais l’oublier.

Le jeune homme déplaça son poids de la droite vers la gauche.

Une tuile grinça doucement sous ses doigts. L’homme en contrebas leva les mains vers son visage. Une petite flamme brasilla et éclaira brièvement le bord de son casque quand il alluma un cigare. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, les relâchant ensuite dans un nuage de fumée grise.

Le sergent Jean Quille leva les yeux.

“Descends tout de suite, mon gars, dit-il. J’aime pas qu’on m’espionne.”

Le jeune homme s’avoua un peu impressionné. Il aurait pu disparaître, bien sûr. Il lui suffisait de reculer en rampant et de se glisser dans l’ombre d’une cheminée. En quelques secondes, il aurait rejoint le toit de la maison voisine, puis celui de la suivante. Un quart d’heure plus tard, il aurait quitté cette petite partie de la ville, si paisible et silencieuse, pour en rallier la partie restante où des incendies rugissaient et où la foule grondait comme un dogue en colère. Il n’en vit pas l’utilité. Et puis il avait bougé à dessein. Il se redressa et sauta dans le vide.

Dans sa chute, il tendit la main et agrippa une gouttière. Il s’y balança - un seul mouvement souple et fluide. Arrivé au terme de sa courbe, il relâcha sa prise. Frappa des deux pieds le rebord d’une fenêtre. Rebondit comme une balle. Une fois. Deux fois. Avant de se réceptionner avec une légéreté de chat sur le pavé crasseux. Un peu d’épate. Il avait dix-huit ans.

Le sergent le considéra sans broncher.

“Bonsoir, sergent. Madame vous transmet ses félicitations.”

Quille tira sur son cigare en plissant les paupières pour distinguer les traits du jeune acrobate. Celui-ci avait atterri dans une flaque de ténèbres, une fente étroite entre deux maisons aux murs légèrement inclinés vers le sol. Réflexe professionnel. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’intention de faire carrière dans l’inhumation, mais certaines habitudes élémentaires avaient du bon.

“Pourquoi ?” demanda abruptement le sergent.

Le jeune homme réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Assurément pas pour avoir encerclé un quart de la ville de barricades si hautes et si solidement construites que des “briseurs d'émeutes” chevronnés s'y étaient cassés les  dents. Ni pour avoir brûlé jusqu'aux combles le quartier général des Innommables. Dresser des barricades, même dans le but revendiqué de protéger de bons citoyens des épées de soldats trop excitables, était un acte de sédition. Quant aux Innommables, ils étaients des agents du gouvernement et on ne pouvait s’en prendre impunément à eux sous le prétexte futile qu’ils torturaient les gens à mort. Madame était bien trop raisonnable pour encourager de tels comportements. Oh non.

“Pour être toujours en vie, je suppose, répondit-il. Madame a appris que vous aviez échappé à une tentative d’assassinat, rue de la Mélassière.”

À la vérité, Quille n’avait guère de mérite en la matière. L’homme qui s’apprêtait à l’abattre était tombé d’un toit et avait fait une chute de quatre étages avant d’avoir pu décocher son coup. Un carreau d’arbalète en travers de la gorge. Une mort prompte pour une brute stupide. Le tueur s’était mal dissimulé et le tir avait été facile.

“Elle vous envoie pour ça ?”

Quille eut un reniflement narquois.

“Très aimable de sa part, commenta-t-il, mais elle aurait pu se passer des services d’un trancheur de gosier pour ce type de commission.”

Les termes “trancheur de gosier” et “commission” étaient volontairement insultants. Les membres de la Guilde des Assassins étaient des spécialistes dûment mandatés, ennemis jurés du mauvais goût et des débordements sanguinaires. Rien de comparable à de vulgaires coupe-jarrets. Cependant, le jeune homme n’en prit pas ombrage. Contrairement à la quasi-totalité de ses condisciples, il n’avait pas l’orgueil de la profession.

Le sergent fouillait toujours la pénombre des yeux.

“Et j'aime voir à qui je parle.”

Quille était rapide, le jeune homme le savait, mais il pensait l’être davantage. Cette fois encore, il aurait pu s’éclipser. Cette fois encore, il s’en abstint. Il s'avança et pénétra dans le cercle de lumière des lanternes.

L’expression du sergent changea.

Ce fut bref. Si bref qu’un observateur moins attentif n’aurait rien noté. Pour un simple sous-officier - ce qu’il n’était probablement pas - Quille contrôlait remarquablement ses émotions. Une nécessité pour qui était doté d’un tempérament violent et naturellement belliqueux. Il avait dû passer des années à peaufiner l’impassibilité légèrement goguenarde qu’il affichait, une seconde plus tôt. Il fallait sans doute un saisissement particulièrement brutal pour écorner ce masque marmoréen. Brutal mais court. Une demi-seconde de choc absolu, pareille à l’éclat de foudre. Puis le sergent crispa les mâchoires sur son cigare et ferma complètement son visage, comme on claque une porte à la figure d’un importun. En le mettant en défi de l’avoir jamais vu ouverte. Admirable. Et prodigieusement intéressant.

Quand Quille reprit la parole, ce fut d’une voix à peine altérée.

“Les assassins jouent les messagers, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je rends un service, l’informa aimablement le jeune homme.

\- Seulement ?

\- Non.”

Le sergent le fixait avec une intensité presque dérangeante. Il scrutait son visage comme il avait scruté l’obscurité, comme pour y chercher quelque chose, un souvenir, un écho…

“Pourquoi ?” rauqua-t-il.

Pour la seconde fois. Le sergent Quille était un homme qui posait des questions. Par le plus grand des hasards, le jeune assassin - qui, lui, n'était pas homme à y répondre - était disposé à le contenter. Plus ou moins.

“Vous trichez, vous aussi.”

Quille se cabra.

“Non, pas moi.” rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Impossible de déterminer ce qui l'offensait le plus du “vous trichez” ou du “vous aussi”. Mais une chose était sûre : l'offense était là et elle était sévère.

Le jeune homme sourit.

Il souriait rarement et cette tendance irait en s'accentuant durant les décennies qui suivraient. Et son sourire glaçerait toujours le sang de ses interlocuteurs car chacun saurait alors qu'il ne souriait jamais sans raison. S'il souriait à cet instant, c'était parce qu'il comprenait. Les bons tricheurs savaient toujours reconnaître les confrères talentueux et il était un excellent tricheur.

Le monde n'était pas facile pour les hommes comme le sergent Quille. Ils l'auraient voulu probe, juste et droit, mais étaient assez lucides pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Assez lucides pour savoir également que, pour apporter un peu de probité et de justice à une société foncièrement corrompue, il fallait souvent recourir à des expédients que n'aurait pas reniés un escroc ou un malfrat sans scrupule. Pourtant, les hommes comme le sergent ne voulaient pas - ne pouvaient pas - se considérer comme des tricheurs. Ils pouvaient mentir, bluffer, frapper à l'entrejambe de leur prochain avec une grande facilité… Mais leurs intentions étaient droites, aussi s'obstinaient-ils à se croire d'honnêtes joueurs dans le grand jeu pervers de la vie, en oubliant que les honnêtes joueurs ne gagnaient jamais. Certaines victoires ne pouvaient être remportées qu'en trichant. Oui, le jeune homme comprenait. Et même, d'une certaine façon, il compatissait.

Un sentiment dont il se garda bien de faire part à Quille. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour le sergent, vraiment, et aurait été navré d'être contraint de le tuer pour protéger sa propre peau. Il s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

Mais se ravisant soudain :

“Prenez garde, sergent. Il n'y aura pas toujours un arbalétrier caché.”

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière. Un second.

Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

Elles le recrachèrent cent mètres plus loin sur le toit crénelé d'un petit temple. Assis entre deux représentations primitives d'une déité obscure, ses longues jambes pendant dans le vide, il prit le temps de songer à l'expression de Quille à l'instant où il s'était avancé en pleine lumière. L'éclair de stupeur dans l'oeil unique du sergent. Puis la colère, la frustration et quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la frayeur. Et les dieux savaient que, si Quille semblait prompte à la colère, il ne paraissait pas aisé à effrayer.

Il y avait là quelque chose qui échappait au jeune assassin et persistait à le faire malgré toute sa finesse. Curieusement, il n'en ressentait aucune contrariété. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et en était conscient. Cependant, il restait confiant. Des éclaircissements viendraient en leur heure s'il était assez clairvoyant pour les percevoir. Il guetterait les signes et saurait garder patience aussi longtemps que nécessaire. La patience était une denrée dont il ne manquait pas.

Malgré l'intérêt qu'il portait au sergent Jean Quille, le rôle de celui-ci dans cette histoire était sur le point de s'achever, alors que le sien débutait à peine. Demain, il allait accomplir son premier véritable contrat rémunéré. Demain, il allait assassiner l'homme le plus puissant et le plus redouté d’Ankh-Morpork. Un homme suspicieux, paranoïaque, astucieux, entouré de hautes murailles et gardé par une armée de tueurs. D'autres avant lui s'y étaient essayés et avaient connu une fin aussi brutale que prématurée. Le jeune homme ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Ces malheureux avaient agi en professionnels. Ils avaient suivi les chemins tracés, respecté les règles - car où irions-nous si les assassins se mettaient à transgresser les règles ?

Havelock Vétérini, lui, avait l'intention de tricher.


End file.
